The Makings of Friendship
by SamoaJack98
Summary: Leo is still moping after Kendrix's death. What can Karone do to help him through it.


The Makings of Friendship

By: **Sheltie**

I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy at all

Warning this is an M rated story

Leo sat on his bed, he still couldn't believe Kendrix was gone and someone had replaced her. Now he really had nothing against Karone, but she just wasn't Kendrix, the woman he had feelings for. He sighed, he knew he should be nicer to Karone and everything and he did his best to do just that, but it was hard. He just missed Kendrix so bad.

"Leo, you in here?" a soft voice called.

Leo mentally groaned. Great, she found him.

"Yeah, in here" he called back.

Karone made her way in and sat down next to Leo.

"Look, I know that you aren't happy with me taking over for Kendrix. And I am not doing that whatsoever. I am more filling in for her til she comes back, that's all" she said softly.

Leo sighed. Why'd she have to be so nice and kind? It would've been easier to hate her if she wasn't so sweet. He turned to look at Karone.

"Karone, I am sorry for how I've been treating you. You don't deserve any of it. You're a kind, sweet, and gentle person. I am just being an ass" he said.

Karone smiled gently. At least he was being honest.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I think we need to start this anew. What do you think?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am all for that" Leo said.

"Good" Karone said.

And with that she pushed Leo onto the bed and began kissing him. Leo was shocked, what the fuck was going on, and why was Karone kissing him ?

"Karone, what are you doing?" Leo asked when he could get a word in.

"Oh, just kindling up some friendship with you Leo" Karone panted as she grounded her pelvis into Leo's.

Leo felt himself harden. Damn, she knew what the hell she was doing. What the hell, go with it. He then pulled Karone's head back to his and they kissed. Karone was pleased by this. She had a feeling she would have to resort to this method with Leo and she was right. The others liked her just fine. She then felt Leo tugging off her tank top. She moved her arms to let him remove it. Underneath there was a white cotton bra. That was soon gone and Leo's mouth and hands sought out her twin flesh globes.

Karone moaned as she felt Leo's mouth and hands on her chest. Lord, it felt so good. Zhane was never this energetic when they did it. Though to be fair to Zhane, he was more attracted to his own sex than the opposite. He just won't admit it to himself yet.

"Oh Leo, suck my breasts, suck them" Karone groaned as she held Leo's head close to her chest.

She kept her grinding and Leo didn't know how much longer he could take without making a mess in his pants. He had to stop her hips and she looked at him pouting.

"Sorry, but if I am going to come anywhere it's either going to be in your mouth or in your pussy" Leo said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Karone asked with lust filled eyes.

Clothes went flying after that and they were both naked. Karone eyed Leo's 'saber' and liked what she saw. He was very well built with muscles everywhere. His shaft was big, and for a moment she wasn't sure if it would fit inside her. That went out the window when Leo pulled her down onto the bed and got on top of her. He then pushed his big cock inside her tight wet opening.

"Oh god Leo, put it in me, put all of it in me, please" Karone begged.

She felt her entire cunt stretch as Leo went into her inch by inch. It was slightly painful, but damn, the pleasure out weighted the pain. Once fully stuffed she couldn't believe how he felt inside her. He was pulsing and twitching.

"Lets get started, shall we" Leo said.

Karone could only nodded.

Leo began sawing in and out of Karone's super tight pussy. Damn, it was taking all he had just to keep from shooting his load.

"Oh Leo, faster, please go faster" Karone begged.

Leo pumped in and out faster and faster through gritted teeth to stave from coming.

"You're so goddamn tight. I've never had a pussy as tight as yours" he grunted out.

"Yes Leo, coming, oh god, coming!" Karone moaned loudly.

Leo felt Karone's pussy contract and that spelled the end of him. He fired his load deep within Karone. He would've collapsed on top of her in he hadn't braced his arms that were above her head. They were both panting and sweaty from their copulating.

"That was amazing Leo, the best I've ever had" Karone cooed.

"You've got one fucking tight pussy there Karone, I was afraid you'd rip it off" Leo said.

Karone giggled.

"Now why would I want to do that to such a lovely weapon like yours" she said.

They rested for a moment then Karone got an idea from reading one of Ashley's dirty books that she always wanted to try.

"Leo, you up for a shower?" she asked.

Leo arched an eyebrow then smiled. He knew where this was going.

"Sure, lead the way" he said.

Karone did and soon they were in the shower stall with hot water cascading off their bodies. She then spun around and grabbed a hold of Leo's shaft and pumped a few times til it was at full mast. She then got down on her knees and took him into her mouth.

Leo hissed and used his hands to brace himself against the shower wall. Fuck, Karone's tongue was doing things to him he never thought possible. He felt her hand massage his sac and he was in heaven. Motherfucking heaven.

Karone licked and sucked Leo's cock remembering all that she had read in Ashley's book as well as a few other books too. Having sex in the shower was one of the dirty fantasies she wanted to try after reading about it. She bobbed her head back and forth as she twirled her tongue around the entire length of Leo. She pulled back and gave him a sexy look before putting the piece of meat back in her mouth and began humming.

"Oh fucking hell" Leo groaned as the humming was taking its toll.

Karone smirked at this and pulled back and began sucking on the bulbous head like a lollipop with a hint of innocence in her face that made Leo think she looked so fucking hot.

"Karone, going to blow" Leo warned.

Karone readied herself and felt the deluge of Leo's come fill her mouth. She began swallowing and got most of it though a bit dribbled out. She licked her lips and knew she found her favorite flavor.

Leo was panting. He had never had a blowjob like that. I mean, he and Maya had a bit of a bout one time, but the girl wasn't very familiar with the ways of sex in earth terms and he had to teach her, which wasn't very exciting as it sounded. It was more awkward since she kept asking questions, which took the heat and passion out of it.

"You taste good Leo" Karone said standing up.

"Thanks" Leo said.

Karone smiled then moved her arms up and grabbed the showerhead. She pulled herself up a bit then spread her legs wide.

"Fuck me again Leo" she pleaded.

Leo let out a short groan. The girl had given him a fucking awesome blowjob and wanted him to fuck her again. He wasn't sure if he had the power to do so. But it was fortunate that he did have the stamina to do so thanks to being a Ranger, which increased your stamina and strength. He worked himself back up again then moved himself and Karone lowered herself down on him. She moaned as she was once again filled by Leo.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this feeling" she purred.

Leo kissed her hard and she returned the kiss as hard as he did.

"Get used to it, we're going to be doing this often, I hope" he said.

"I think we can come to some arrangement" Karone said as she began moving up and down on Leo.

Leo then began to fuck the living daylights out of Karone and it took all of Karone's strength to just hold on to the showerhead. Fuck, a small part of brain thought for sure she'd break it off, but that part was soon smothered by the overwhelming pleasure taking over her whole mind and body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Karone chanted.

Leo had positioned himself so that his feet were on either side of the shower floor right to the edges. He needed good footing for the power strokes he was doing. His hands were on Karone's lithe waist for extra leverage. He jack-hammered Karone's twat with all he had and he loved hearing the sounds Karone was making.

"Oh god Leo, Fucking coming!" Karone moaned.

Leo felt Karone's pussy grasp tightly. He fought back and won. He was able to hold back firing his load for the third time. It took a lot of him as he panted.

Karone had seen stars as she came and that was a first. It was an experience that was thrilling, so thrilling she wanted to have another. It was amazing she still was able to keep a hold of the showerhead with the way she is. She looked up blearily.

"I want another" she said lustfully.

Leo sighed. This girl was insatiable. He didn't know if he had any energy to go on, but he pushed on. He wasn't going to back out. He first gathered up all the strength he could and once he did he proceeded to fuck Karone once again.

The sounds of rushing water and slapping skin echoed through the bathroom along with moans, groans, and grunts. Leo and Karone were in another world as they fucked one another. Karone's cunt was milking Leo and he was doing his best to pound Karone the way she wanted as he held his load at bay.

Karone had another huge orgasm and as she peaked Leo did too. She felt Leo's seed coat her insides and she finally released her hold on the showerhead. It was lucky that Leo still had some strength left and was able to lower them to the floor slowly. They laid there gathering what wits they had lost.

"Are we friends now Leo?" Karone asked.

"Yeah, we're friends" Leo said with a smile.

End

A/N: well, what do you think? Let me know. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
